


Fairy Tales are Based on Fact

by Nyx_The_Author



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Harry-is-Ozpin, Ozpin-is-Harry, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_The_Author/pseuds/Nyx_The_Author
Summary: Ozpin. An immortal Wizard who is reborn into a new body whenever he dies, and his soul is bound to the host until the body is killed. Upon the fall of Beacon, he was killed by Cinder Fall. Cinder controlled magic originally belonging to Ozpin when he was a powerful Wizard. What if the conflicting magics caused Ozpin to be reborn into a boy who was not from Remnant? Ozpin!Harry.





	1. A Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am uploading all of my stories from FFN to here, so follow me here to not miss anything. The FFN account will always be updated before this one, so follow me there too. The names are the same.

**Merry Christmas, Here's the brief introduction for Christmas, expect more (eventually). This story will be a slower one, with shorter chapters, but never any with filler. All facts are important, so please correct me if I get anything different from canon.**

**I own nothing, everything is owned by Rooster Teeth and JK Rowling.**

* * *

Intro Song: Resonance by T.M. Revolution [OP 1 of Soul Eater]

_Two become one our soul's have been connected_  
_A bond that's stronger than words_  
_And now in sync we scream our fates will come together_  
_And it will not go unheard_

_Locking eyes becoming intertwined_  
_You'll be sharing your fate with mine_

_Side by side we'll battle through the night_  
_And soon enough we'll find our way_

_When the sun has set, we'll battle through nightmares_  
_We won't give up_  
_I will stay by your side as we slip into madness_

_Two become one our soul's have been connected_  
_A bond that's stronger than words_  
_And now in sync we scream our fates will come together_  
_And it will not go unheard_

_I-I-I could care less where it is you came from_  
_because we see what's waiting ahead_

_I knew from the first time that we became connected_  
_I'll be with you till the end_

* * *

**(Narrator: Ozpin's Voice for this Chapter, much like 'The World of Remnant: The Maidens' Episode on Youtube)**  
Once upon a time, in the deep forests of another world, known as Remnant, beside a great and mighty river, stood the small fragile home of a cold frail man-

A Lone Wizard. Hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, the Wizard seldom had visitors. But one day as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden. His meeting of this maiden, as well as three others, led to a tale of grand adventures. It even led to him bestowing most of his magic upon the maidens so that they may spread joy and helpfulness among all of humanity. But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this one...

Later, much later in his life, the Wizard was cursed by a witch. This witch was known as Salem, and had gained dominion over the creatures of darkness. The Grimm.

This was brought about by a fierce battle, one that waged for days, that brought both the powers of light, and the powers of darkness, both to a balance. In these moments, the Wizard sacrificed himself in a desperate attempt to end Salem.

He died, and his last sight was Salem casting a spell over him. He stabbed her, using his soul itself in a final blow. But it was not to be, and he passed into darkness.

**{-_-_-_-_-_RWBY_-_-_-_-_-}**

Then he awoke. It was strange, the light was much too bright, and his clothes unfamiliar. He tried to move, but found he could not. His body was not his own, yet it was. He was trapped in the body of a young man, with similar eyes and hair to his own, but he had no control. Later on, he found that he was trapped within the mind of the boy, but could not speak or control the body at all. He followed the boy, unable to make contact, until one day, he found he could speak.

' _Hello?_ ' He asked, cautiously so as to not scare the young man.

"Hello? Who's there?" The young man asked, surprised to see no one there.

They introduced themselves, the boy being dubious in his belief at first, but warming up to the idea of a friend who would be with him through every hardship, no matter what. As their friendship increased, the Wizard found he had a semblance of control over the body, but only for periods of time when the host allowed it. Living through the boy's life, the Wizard was at peace. However, it is Fate's duty to make sure such peace cannot last forever.

It was later in the man's life that the Grimm arrived. Lead by a minion of Salem, they attacked the village where the man had been born. The wizard, still retaining his memories of combat, assisted the man in holding back the Grimm, yet again dying in the final fight.

**{-_-_-_-_-_RWBY_-_-_-_-_-}**

Then he awoke. Yet again, he lived through another life, this time a boy from a very rich political family, and he lived many years. He learned good posture, manners, and business practices with the boy, all the while having to deal with assassination attempts from the opposing political parties. The Grimm were still around, and were a constant issue with the colonies. To bolster the weapons and resources of humanity, they eventually moved on to found a company for mining Dust, the Schnee company. Yet it was still not to be. One night they were slain by a Faunus, a minion of Salem, in a raid on one of the Dust warehouses. A stray shot hit a loose crate, ending the lives of everyone nearby. The Wizard barely survived, and lived long enough to see what would soon be the beginning of a discriminatory, racist movement against all Faunus.

**{-_-_-_-_-_RWBY_-_-_-_-_-}**

Then he awoke again. By this point, his fate was secured. Now the Wizard was a farm girl, a boy who dreamed of being a soldier, a Faunus and many more. Over and over again, he was born, living with someone, two souls in one body, in one instant to another, each time making a blow against Salem's forces. The people he was always born into had the same mindset as him, always ending up facing Salem, time and time again. Salem never caught on that it was he who was opposing her, but rather many people, all working together. Finally, the Wizard had an idea. In his life, the one our story truly starts from, the Wizard was born in the body of a young boy named Ozpin in the city of Vale.

* * *

_Next Chapter: A story of Professor Ozpin, and of the Fall of Beacon_

**NN: By the way, check out the REMAKE of the 'Green Eyed Demon of Nazarick', which is now published separately from the original one! It has improved plot, romance (I hope), and makes more sense instead of me forcing the plot along like before. All other stories will be updated in due time over the next week, then another chapter of the remake.**


	2. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story ends, and a new one begins.

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End, or is it the End of the Beginning?**

Unfortunately, we are not beginning our story where one might expect. If you came here for the beginning, search elsewhere. All endings open up a new beginning, and every door closing opens a new one. We are starting it at the end. The fall.

 _The Fall of Beacon_.

**{-_-_-_-_-_The Beginning of the End_-_-_-_-_-}**

After many lives, the wizard began to merge more smoothly with his hosts. First it was at the end of one of them, a merchant, when they found their minds became one, and could no longer separate the mind from the body. Their souls were combined. It was not a lonely feeling, as neither of them were truly gone, but were much more than before.

Over his later lives, the age at which their souls mixed became younger and younger, ending around the age between fifteen and 20, when the hosts are no longer in puberty and they have similar mental states. It was to be noted that sometimes he would not be with the host from the moment they were born to when they died. Usually he appeared in them one day at a very young age, or when they were older, but never after sixteen.

We jump into this story of Ozpin the Headmaster at the very end, the Final Chapter. Ozpin had spent this entire life protecting the relics from Salem, whom he believed was now aware of his reincarnation. The relics were four items bestowed to Humanity that represented the four gifts given by the Gods. Choice, Knowledge, Creation, and Destruction. Each one correlates with the Maidens, Fall, Spring, Winter, and Summer respectively. He had spent the last few decades protecting the relic at beacon, Choice, with his life. The plan was to keep one at each of the four major Huntsman schools, so they would always be protected. The others were given to his trusted friends, all of whom were headmasters of the other schools.

On a more recent note, Salem's forces attempted to take the power of the Fall maiden from the current host, and partially succeeded. Cinder Fall, one of Salem's minions, obtained a portion of the maiden's power, and she was after the rest of it. The fall maiden, Amber, was put into a coma from the injuries and has been in stasis since under Beacon. The relics could only be unlocked from their containers by the corresponding maiden, as it was thought that the maidens would never turn on the wizard.

It was on this eve that we arrive in, that the school was under siege. During the Vytal festival, a competition between the schools, Salem's forces struck. Due to an interference in the games, it was revealed a contestant was actually a combat droid pretending to be a young girl. A voice went onto the live broadcast stations, spreading fear and distrust of the Atlas academy, where the largest military was held. As the message finished, thousands of Grimm attacked the city, and the students were pushed to fight for their lives. Ozpin convinced Pyrrha Nikos, the best of his huntsmen, to take on the rest of the Fall maiden's power in a last attempt to turn the tide. During the process, Cinder showed up, firing an arrow through the chest of the maiden, taking almost all of her powers, the rest being placed into Pyrrha. Pyrrha escaped the room with Jaune Arc, her close friend, and Ozpin stayed to fight the Fall Maiden.

**{-_-_-_-_-_The Beginning of the End_-_-_-_-_-}**

The power went out, most likely due to the Grimm hitting the generator. Flashes of the battle between the aged wizard and the incomplete maiden can be seen by the sparks of their weapons and aura. Ozpin's skill with his cane was uncanny, honed by many of his lives using the same cane, and in the next life locating where he stashed it. It was made of elder wood, from a tree by the house where he had lived in his original life. The ancient wood correlated with his magic, or what little he had left of it.

He bashes Cinder sideways again with his staff, and moves for another hit. She gets blown backwards from the impact, and grips the floor to stop her momentum, melting it as the same time from the heat she was making. Shards of molten glass pierce through the air, but with preternatural senses Ozpin easily knocks them to the side. A wave of fire surges from Cinder, and Ozpin quickly creates a bubble of aura around himself, and the flames part as they impact it. Ozpin makes a flurry of strikes with his cane, and knock Cinder back yet again. This time she stops herself in midair with the Fall maiden's powers, and builds two enormous fireballs in her hands. She launches them at him with a yell, and Ozpin dashes forward under them. The explosion lights up the area, and the leftover flames keep a dim source that permeates the entire room. He leaps for her and swings down with a massive overhead blow. Cinder suddenly summons a sword of flaming obsidian from nowhere, and blocks the attack.

"Well, look's like you aren't as hard to kill as Salem says you are." Cinder said mockingly.

Ozpin smiled. "I think you'll find that even if you strike me down, there will always be someone who will be willing to fight you. My children have trained at this school for a very long time. By killing me, you make many enemies, Cinder Fall."

She sneered. Shoving Ozpin backwards, she draws back the sword. Ozpin stumbles backward, and twists his cane. It extends into a staff, longer and more suited for combat.

"Ooh, so it gets longer. Fancy." she deadpanned.

A storm of fire and molten glass flew at Ozpin. He spun the staff in a whirling circle, and didn't allow anything to pass through. Every single piece of debris was deflected. Except for one. A singular shard of glass fell through between his swings, and hit Ozpin in the throat. With a choking sound, he fell down, bleeding from his neck.

"This is the end, Ozpin." Cinder said, raising the sword.

"Only in this life..." Ozpin choked out. He threw the staff, now back in its shrunken form for travel, into the air. A crow flew down from the rafters, and grabbed the staff from midair. "Thank you... Qrow." he mumbled.

"What did you do?" she seethed.

"I sealed my fate." She growled at the vague answer. The last thing he saw was the burning blade crashing down, and felt Cinder's Maiden magic decimate his body.

This time when he died, something strange happened. He felt like he was floating endlessly, and caught sight of flashing images, some of which confused him. He saw a train station, with no one in it. Two trains, one with red trim, and one with green. He saw himself, but his consciousness drifted into the green train. Then everything went white.

Then he awoke.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Ozpin really doesn't like his new living conditions._

**Check out my other stories, and leave a review. Into Non-Being is updated, so I suggest reading it if you haven't yet.**


	3. Parasitical Problems

**Chapter 3: Parasitical Problems**

There was darkness. A clock ticked in the background, and outside vehicles could be heard whizzing by. Throughout the building whirring and buzzing could be heard faintly, clearly from electrical appliances and lights of some sort nearby.

' _Where am I? I could be in a large city this time, but something feels off. The air is much more polluted. Perhaps Atlas near the capital? No, the air is much too warm._ ' Ozpin pondered where he could be as his body lay on an uncomfortable mattress with their eyes closed.

Footsteps were heard from outside of his dark room, and walked over to the door. "Alright Boy! Get up! It's time to work for your stay and do your chores!" a shrill voice called. His host twitched, and snapped awake, gasping for air. Ozpin could gather that his host was a young boy, around five or six due to his size, but not many other details could be seen in the darkness. His hand reached up, pulling a chain that turned on a light. Ozpin stilled in the host's mind when he saw the state of the room they were in, if you could call it that. There was dust everywhere, and he sat upon a musty old mattress with no sheets that took up most of the room. The ceiling was low, about four feet high, and there were some small figures and drawings on the shelves nearby. A pile of ratty clothes, much too large for the child lay on the floor.

' _What on Remnant?_ ' Ozpin wondered to himself. The boy, wearing clothes similar to the ones on the floor, rose unsteadily and crawled over to the door. With a light push, he stepped out into a perfectly clean hallway to a home. Ozpin would be glaring by now if he had control over the body. For some reason, this host of his was being treated as a slave, in a home where he could clearly be paid for and supported. He could feel bruises all over his body, and pain in some other locations that signified possible bone damage. This was not adding up to a good image.

Outside of the cupboard, it was early morning. The host walked down the hall to a well lit dining room and kitchen, and moved over to the stove. With movements too precise to be from anything other than repetition, the boy lit the stove and began preparing a meal. A woman sat by a couch in the other room, going through a purse, counting money. Next to her a large man sat, reading a newspaper and complaining loudly about something that was posted in the paper. Even more confusion. Ozpin did not recognize the accents the people in the other room had, which was  _very_ interesting, as Remnant had very little variation when it came to accents. From what he could make out through the windows, there were many other houses as far as the eye could see, and no signs of anything familiar from Remnant.

He pondered over this enigma for some time, as the boy went through his day, making meals, and doing the housework. He was given very little food, and clearly was dangerously underfed. When the boy was outside weeding the garden, Ozpin attempted to make contact with the child. He stretched his soul across the black plain that separated their souls. " _Hello?_ " Ozpin ventured out, extending his soul towards the boy's.

" _Who are you?_ " a high cold voice replied furiously. Ozpin reeled back, shocked. A foul taint covered the sides of the boy's soul, as if someone had draped a blanket over it. When Ozpin was placed inside of a host whenever he dies, their souls were evenly sharing the body, like a Venn diagram, except the souls did not overlap when they were not communicating. Now, there was a barrier between his soul and the boy's, preventing any chance of him currently contacting the host.

" _I am Professor Ozpin. What are you, and why are you attached to my host_?" Ozpin said coldly. The taint shifted, as if eyeing Ozpin's soul. With a start, he realized the taint was in fact another soul, shredded and almost fused with the boy's soul. It seemed to be slowly spreading at a minute rate, and covered almost half of the main soul.

" _I am Lord Voldemort!_ " the split soul screeched. " _I will consume and return to my full form! I will be immortal!_ "

Ozpin was revolted by this... this...  _Parasite_  who's magic was so similar to Salem's it was atrocious. It was not her doing, but clearly was similar to the Grimm and her minions. The soul wasn't even intact, it was little more than a shard. If it could be represented physically, the average person's soul was a large chunk of Dust, and this one was less than a hand-sized chunk.

" _If you mean harm to this boy, I have no choice but to stop you._ " He gathered his aura mixed with his magic into a sort of physical entity within the mind space the souls resided in. The aura became a miniature version of his last body, Professor Ozpin, complete with his cane. Around him, a room formed, which appeared to be a manifestation of the boy's mind. It was a version of the cupboard that they had awoken in, but was decorated with items that held meaning to the boy, and locked cabinets that contained his memories. There was a curious black tar, not unlike what Grimm became when they died, and was pulsating and moving every now and then. The liquid was moving millimeter by millimeter, slowly closing around the room. The room was also much larger than the cupboard was in real life, but was shrinking as the black goop spread inwards even more towards the cabinets.

_'Well this is new_.' blinked Ozpin in surprise. He had never had an interaction with his host's mind before, really just his soul and body. ' _I wonder if this forms differently depending on who's mind it is and their experiences?_ ' His thoughts were cut off as a large splash was heard as part of the tar hit the floor. It stretched upwards into what was supposed to be a human form. Something was off though. The body that formed looked like someone was taught barely anything about a faunus, asked to make a snake faunus out of clay without ever having seen one, then cooking the clay in a furnace for too long.

" _This mind isss mine!_ " the snake man hissed angrily.

" _I think not._ " Ozpin glared, readying his cane for combat.

The snake man hissed, stretching upwards, even larger into a 20 foot snake. It hissed angrily as it eyed Ozpin.

' _I shouldn't be too surprised, we are within the boy's mind, so that means I should be able to affect the area as well._ ' Ozpin focused, and from cracks in the walls huge chunks of Dust began to form, all perfect quality, rivaling the Schnee's most refined shards. The snake lunged at Ozpin, who dodged to the side. The snake's head flew past and slammed into a fire Dust crystal the size of a refrigerator. With an explosion, the crystal ignited. The blast cracked some floorboards, and Ozpin was suddenly aware that the host was in pain. Shifting his point of view to see through the body again, the boy had suddenly gotten a very strong headache. He shifted his gaze back to the

' _If the room here represents his mind, I have to be careful not to injure the host._ ' Ozpin focused and changed the Dust so any area damage crystals changed to others, like white wind clusters and black gravity ones.

The snake burst from the smoke, and was badly burned from the impact. Ozpin broke off a fist sized chunk of wind Dust and batted it at the snake. The snake seemed offended when it saw how small the projectile was, but then the crystal shattered on impact. The wind burst knocked the snake back as if it had been kicked by a giant foot or hit by a cannon. It then hit the biggest crystal of all, the gravity Dust in the center. The room went silent for a second as a huge pull of gravity crushed the snake flat, and pulled the other objects in as well. The snake was the only thing injured, and the mind was still stable. In the remains of the snake, a small form stirred, and began wailing loudly in pain.

Ozpin inched closer to get a good view of the creature. A small, ugly, deformed baby lay screaming in pain, lashing out violently.

" _So this is your true form..._ " Ozpin sighed heavily. " _I feel bad for you, forced to take hold of a young boy to survive, it is truly pathetic. I'm usually not this ruthless, but when it comes to souls, I get a bit... touchy._ " A final cluster of lightning and earth Dust was chucked at the corrupt soul's core, and the thing vanished with a piercing screech.

The tar on the walls began to shrivel up, curling back to reveal the walls once more. Ozpin's view seemed to become different, where before he had to actively think about switching between this mindscape and seeing through the eyes of the body, it was as if he could see both at once and was more aware.

' _This is as it should be._ ' he thought to himself. ' _Although the mindscape aspect of this is still new to me, it's nice to know that I can see what the body sees just as well._ '

Ozpin then realized what the situation was outside of the mind. The boy, clearly injured in some way from the fight that affected his mind and soul, the boy was crouching on the ground, clutching his forehead, where Ozpin could feel a burning sensation. Due to the boy not having passed by a mirror, Ozpin had no idea what he looked like or what could be the outwards physical manifestation of the corrupt soul.

Ozpin instinctively reached for control of the body so the boy wouldn't have to endure the pain. To his utter shock, the control of the body was seamless, as if they had been bonded for ages. He endured the pain for a while longer, as it slowly stopped he felt his forehead. He pulled his hand back to see blood on it. After dabbing at the wound with his soiled shirt and clothing, the bleeding stopped.

" _Why can't I move?_ ' a childish voice asked.

Ozpin turned his attention back to the mind room, where a representation of the boy was standing. " _Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin. What's your name?_ " He asked kindly.

" _I'm Harry! I'm two!_ " he paused to think, then changed his mind and held up four fingers. " _No, I'm twee! Why was my head hurting Mister Ozzy?_ "

Ozpin smiled at the very small boy, and felt a flash of anger at the condition of this boy's life. He also noted the boy's name didn't abide by the tradition of naming your child after a color. " _Well Harry, you were very sick. I was able to help you, but it hurt a little as I got rid of the sickness._ "

Harry frowned. " _But I'm not sick. And where are you?_ " he said with his childish lisp.

Ozpin chuckled. " _You are very intelligent for your age. Your sickness was inside your head, which is why it was hurting. I am inside your head as well, and I will be here to assist you for the rest of our life._ "

Harry pondered what that would entail. " _That's a very long time! You're like an imaginary friend!_ "

" _Yes, exactly like that. I can also take control of your body so you don't get hurt._ " Ozpin explained gently as he stood up and began examining his body for any injuries. It took a few moments, but he got used to the body rather quickly. His aura began covering the body, healing wounds. Ozpin's expression darkened as he felt what seemed to be badly healed wounds, ranging from a few broken bones to a head injury and a scar of his wrist.

" _Where are these from?_ " he asked Harry. The boy paled.

" _It's because I'm a freak, I deserve to be punished._ " the boy mumbled.

Ozpin squatted down to meet the boy's eyes. " _You are not a freak, Harry. Who told you that? Why?_ "

Harry frowned. " _My Aunt, Uncle, and cousin all say that I'm a waste of space. I do unnatural things and that's why I'm a freak._ "

Ozpin sighed, controlling his temper. " _What kind of unnatural things?_ "

Harry grinned. " _When I'm frustrated or really happy weird things happen! I once made things float, then I make stuff fall over in my cousin's room!_ "

" _Interesting... you seem to have a semblance based on telekinetic powers. How do you have an activated aura?_ "

Harry frowned at the unfamiliar word. " _I don't know what that is?_ "

Ozpin was confused. It seemed Harry had a telekinetic semblance, but it could just be another semblance with multiple abilities. But that didn't explain how he didn't have an aura but could still power his ability.

" _Your aura is the manifestation of your soul, which can be brought forth to protect you, or be used as a weapon to harm others. For some strange reason you do not have an aura, so it only appears when I have control._ "

Harry nodded. " _So I should have a magical force field, but I don't, yet I have the power that the force field would give me?_ "

Ozpin sighed at the child. " _Yes, I suppose that is an accurate summary of things. As for now, you should continue with your chores, and later on I will help train you in your semblance._ "

Harry grinned. " _Cool!_ "

Ozpin chuckled, handing control back over to Harry, who began cleaning up the garden supplies.

Ozpin faced the mindscape, warily eyeing the burnt floor and the remains of the snake-soul-thing. ' _Now,_ ' he thought. ' _Time to see what in Oum's name is happening in this place.'_  he said determinedly, moving towards the memory cabinets.

* * *

Nora would flip if she could see 'Cute-Little-Boy-Ozpin' as a three year old.

_Next Chapter: 'Vernon gulped as the boy turned to stare at him with a powerful glare. It was only later that he realized the boy's eyes had some brown in them and weren't green as he recalled.'_

**Next to be updated: Chapter 4 of The Burning Demon of Nazarick, then the Armored Alchemist. I don't know when I'm going to update Chaotic Chaos, since I think the idea I have for the next chapter needs to be redone.**

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be updated on FFN within a week.


End file.
